Prank Wars
by RottenGlass
Summary: What happens when a game of pranks turned into a full blown prank war? Chaos. Lots and lots of chaos.


Author's Note: I shouldn't even have published this. In fact, this shouldn't even have existed but a friend roleplayed with me and this... thing... was born. It actually started from a simple PruCan roleplay and escalated to April Fool's prank and 'Let it Go' parodies. Soon, we were hurling prank ideas at each other and voila! Another fic. Actually, I have no idea how Frozen had anything to do with Hetalia but that's just us, the king and queen of weirdness.

You guys can send in your ideas for pranks! No really, please send some. My friends are tricksters but we could only come up with so many ideas. Any and all prank ideas are appreciated ^_^

Also, I apologise for the abuse of brackets ( ( ) ). I couldn't resist the calling of the brackets.

Warning: Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own APH, Frozen or Let it Go. My friend, A (that's his real name but it's really spelt 'Ei'. I know it's a weird-ass name but his cousin is named Lamp so...), deserves some credit as well though he doesn't have an account. Without him, the idea for prank wars won't exist.

Enjoy~ 3

* * *

March 31

It all started with a simple, single sentence text. The text was, strangely, received by all of the nations at the exact same time. _"If you are the greatest, prove your worth with pranks."_ The challenge of course, was ridiculous. That is, until hell broke loose the very next day. April Fools, otherwise known as April 1st or the Pranksters National Holiday. The war was initiated by none other than... self-proclaimed 'awesomest nation' and self-proclaimed 'world's greatest hero'. For those of you who don't know what the crap I'm talking about, it's Prussia and America. Or Gilbert Beildschmidt and Alfred F. Jones. Or Gilly and Alfie, whatever the fuck you call them.

Now who sent the text that started hell for the entire month of April, (yes, this lasts for a month) you ask? Well, that would spoil the fun if you knew already right? It would be a helluva good time if you kept guessing right? I don't think it'd be easy though. 'Cause after the day that America and Prussia bombarded the other nations with pranks, the others retaliated the very next day.

Now why did they not just stop coming to the designated meeting place, A.K.A conference building in (insert country here) and avoid the flurry of pranks altogether? Well that won't be any fun at all! Just playin' with ya. The real reason is that after the day ended, they received another text that will get _anyone_ riled up. Unless of course, you absolutely have no pride or confidence or self-assurance. _"Too scared to prank back?" _Yes, that was the text/taunt that was sent that night. The nations (particularly England, Romano and Norway) hit the first-two offenders with Armageddon. Of course, it was unavoidable that other nations be involved as well *coughfrancecough* and due to the tremendouse amount of tension, *coughyaoiandhungarycough* the use of edited videos and photos became a trend.

Since the countries are not insensitive and is able to read the atmosphere (except maybe America and Italy but we know that they're both badasses in disguise so they don't count), it became an unwritten rule not to mention dark parts in (insert country's name)'s history. When I say dark parts, I meant Jeanne d'Arc (France), Pearl Harbour (America), bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki (Japan), and don't even get me started on the American Revolution. I think we all know this triggers what in whom no? Seriously, England turns pissy emo and cries about 'freedom and betrayal' and all that jazz. It won't be cool and the fun would totally end if someone bursts out crying 'America, America, WHYYYY!?' right?

Anyway, the mayhem was enough to be the possibility of the cause of WWIII so the nations made a pact, after sundown of course (sundown was the time they regrouped and thought of new plans) since no one should ever, _ever_ prank anyone after sundown. They made a pact to stick to the rules that they painstakingly made. Did you think it was easy? They have the perfect excuse to humiliate another nation without being scolded/yelled at, do you think they'd restrict their freedom with rules? The rules were no joke either, they were loooong. And strict. And there was a punishment for anyone who broke the rules. The punishment? Oddly enough, their solution to a breach in pranking laws was to have the person unable to prank anyone for a day. That, unfortunately (or fortunately), made them the target of pranks for the entire day since they can't retaliate.

You must be thinking 'if they ran out of pranks they prepared, how can they retaliate?' right? Well here's the weird thing, _someone,_ no one knows who, decided to put prank items in random empty rooms and hid it in random places. The nations made a(nother) pact to leave the items be and only take items for one prank at the time. The rest of their agreement is written in their unwritten list of Prank War Laws. They are sooo taking this seriously. And really, who could blame them? Perfect opportunities like this don't come by very often, you have to make use of every moment and make every second count. But seriously, who sent the texts?

**List of Prank War Laws**

1\. The pranks will start at 8am sharp

2\. No one is to react violently if pranked

3\. No magic (especially England, Norway and Romania)

4\. No food (especially you America)

5\. No one is to bring up dark moments in history

6\. No one should even mention history

7\. The prank items are for everyone's use, no hogging

8\. No hiding/staying too long in the room with the prank items

9\. No drugs with effects lasting for more than 10 minutes

10\. No using of pets (especially Canada, Iceland, Gilbert and France)

11\. It is fine for everyone to bring gadgets

12\. If you team/pair-up, do not expose the identity of your partners

13\. Blackmail is not allowed

14\. No viagra (France)

15\. Or streaking (France again)

16\. No one is to get anyone drunk (especially England, dear god just don't)

17\. No R-rated insults

18\. But swearing is fine

19\. It is fine to team-up

20\. Do not attempt to kill your team if he/she/it/they betray you

21\. No playing pranks after sundown

22\. You can meet up in another nation's house

23\. No one is to dress anyone in anything (Japan)

24\. Yaoi and shounen-ai is allowed but no sex please (France and... the girls?)

25\. No stripping others clothes

26\. It is fine to record the reactions

27\. It is fine to rig the entire place with cameras

28\. No one is to break any cameras

29\. No one should put the videos in a site where humans might know we're nations

30\. Photos and videos should only be posted on sites that allow us to regulate who sees them (like Facebook)

33\. No cosplay

34\. No mentions of pirates (unless you want England to go 'I Am The King Of The Seven Seas' on you)

35\. No Russia, no randomly yelling 'become one with me, da?'

36\. Sexual assault is not allowed (Belarus, France)

37\. Lovers and family don't work here

38\. You can use the intercom

39\. There **will be **a thirty minute food break two times throughout and a ten minute preparation break four times every day

40\. The wars will last until the very last day of April

41\. After the wars, no one is to comment about this incident

42\. No cooking during prank hours (Italy, Romano, Spain, France and dear god, England stay away from the kitchen if you want to cook, it's pranking not poisoning)

43\. No weapons

44\. No assault of ero-zones

45\. No help from magical creatures

46\. No help from aliens

47\. Editing voices to make embarrassing conversations is allowed

48\. Editing photos to make embarrassing positions is allowed

49\. YouTube videos are allowed

50\. Any kind of prank that doesn't breach the above rules are allowed

Ah, I have never liked the month of April so much...

* * *

Author's Note: Making the list was harder than I thought. I'm pretty sure I missed one or two details. If I did, please correct me in the future. So how was it? For my first fic written exclusively for humour, how'd I do? I was actually shaking when I wrote this, I get so nervous sometimes... I hope that this brought a smile to your face even for a brief moment.

As I mentioned in the above A/N, please send in your reviews and ideas for pranks. I have a few to jumpstart the next chapter but my mind can only think up of so much. Since one day is one chapter, I want to make every one count.

Thanks for reading~ 3


End file.
